


情人絮语

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	情人絮语

五年级正是大多数同届的学生分化的年龄，德拉科·马尔福也不例外。他分化成了omega。

他自己倒是没多大想法，只要不是beta就好——尽管性别歧视已经和血统论一样过时，但正如他仍然秉持着纯血至上的观念，看不起普普通通无色无味的beta也不让人意外。不必想半个学院的alpha都会围着他转，他对自己的长相和家世很有自信，也享受着被众星捧月的感觉。唯一一件让他不大舒坦的事就是哈利·波特是个alpha，去挑衅的时候总会被人误认为在引起他的注意——连波特本人都不直接跟他对呛了，而是采取忍让的态度，让他每次都像一拳打在棉花上似的憋屈。

德拉科满面春风地走在回休息室的路上，怀里还抱着一盒刚刚被仰慕者送给他的巧克力，是他喜欢的牛奶注心。他甚至赏给了那个长相稚嫩的男孩一个微笑，不过他可能学不会怎样让一个笑容没有那么多嘲讽意味——那孩子后来是低着头走的。

休息室里只有布雷斯一个人，正翻着一本什么杂志在看。德拉科剥出一颗巧克力，挤到他身边的沙发上伸头去看：草莓蛋糕的做法。他将巧克力塞进嘴里，皱着眉看向一脸无辜的好友：“你，草莓蛋糕？”

“女生推荐我看的，这只是其中一页。”布雷斯把杂志往边上一丢，烦恼地揉了揉额头，注意到桌上的包装盒：“又是别人送的？”

“嗯。”德拉科含含糊糊地说，圆滚滚的巧克力球被他含在嘴里鼓捣来鼓捣去，腮帮子上时不时鼓起一块，“味道还不错，你可以拿一个吃。”

布雷斯耸肩，他对别人送给德拉科的甜食可不感兴趣。他仰靠在沙发上，和德拉科肩并着肩腿挨着腿，突然闻到一股子若有若无的蜂蜜牛奶味。这几天似乎是德拉科的发情期，在最贵的抑制剂作用下，他和平常几乎没什么不一样——除了更嗜甜和粘人。是的，德拉科自己都没意识到，一到这个时候他就很喜欢挨着布雷斯。

“算了，我还是想尝一个。”布雷斯开口道。但他的视线并没有转向桌子，而是紧盯着毫无自觉的金发男孩。

“自己去拿……唔唔！”德拉科突然被身边的人吻住，对方的舌头灵巧地探进来，在口腔内勾着他的舌尖争强那块儿化得差不多的巧克力。根本没有准备的他被经验丰富的布莱斯吻得毫无还手之力，脸颊泛起红晕——终于，布莱斯放开了他，笑得眉眼弯弯：“果然还是太甜了。”

“你有病。”德拉科得出结论，够着胳膊又去拿了一块。布雷斯继续和那本不明所以的杂志作斗争。

他们这种奇奇怪怪的关系从德拉科分化以来保持到现在。他们接吻，互相抚慰，在德拉科不安的时候布雷斯会用自己的气味安抚性地包裹住他，可他们不是恋人。

德拉科窝在布雷斯的气息里，心满意足地吃着糖，舒服得像只加菲猫——他的眼皮甚至开始打起了架。布雷斯放下杂志把快要融化的omega扶起来往寝室里拖，被拖着的家伙心安理得地软在他怀里，乖乖被塞进被子里盖好。

“嘿布雷斯。”德拉科叫住正要拉上帘子的布雷斯。“我们可以形婚。”

布雷斯深以为然地点点头。

“很有想法。正好也算门当户对。”

“而且可以保持和现在一样——我不管你和谁约会，你也不管我。”

两人越说越能达成共识，正当德拉科都快要把他们什么时候去见家长定下来时，布雷斯突然按了按他的脑袋，引出主人几声不满的哼哼。alpha眯了眯黑色的眼睛。

“——但我果然还是更想找个真正的伴侣，”他笑着说，“别看我这样，认真起来是很专情的。”

“哦，得了吧。”德拉科挥开他的手鄙夷道。“拒绝马尔福你会后悔的。”

“那可真叫我害怕，晚安甜心。”布雷斯轻浮地摸了摸德拉科的脸，拉上了床帘。

德拉科闷闷地擦了擦被摸的地方，有点不高兴。亏他还以为自己提出了个完美的建议，居然有人会拒绝他——除了波特还没有人拒绝过他，他咬牙切齿地想。床铺上似乎还残留着布雷斯的古龙水味，马尔福少爷嫌弃地抽了抽鼻子，摸出魔杖丢了个清理一新。

 

德拉科的心情最近不大好，总爱踹东西。当高尔一天内被第三十三次踹小腿后，他忍无可忍地叫起来：“马尔福，你怎么了？”

反正四下无人——德拉科习惯了在这个跟班面前抱怨一切，于是坦率地说：“我失恋了。”顺便再补上一脚。

高尔塞满零食的大脑显然没意识到这件事的严重性，不能理解似的耸耸肩，又往嘴里送了一个德拉科的巧克力。

该死的布雷斯……德拉科愤愤地咬着嘴唇，马尔福的自尊心让他再也不可能主动示好，相反，他要对他恶语相向，就像对波特那样。他邪恶地笑起来。

然而事实证明，斯莱特林永远比格兰芬多难对付得多。面对德拉科一系列小孩子似的行径，巧克力肤色的男孩只是懒懒地将手中的杂志再翻一页——德拉科注意到他又换了一本，然后眼都不抬地说：“你爸爸寄的抑制剂过期了吗？让发情的小omega这么暴躁。”

“我的抑制剂没有任何问题。”德拉科冷笑道，“倒是你，脑子是被粉红巨怪啃坏了么？一天到晚看这些……”他斟酌着形容词，“低级趣味的东西。”

“说真的，德拉科，你的状态有点不对……要不要我帮你解决一下？”布雷斯认真地提议道，“你也知道，抑制剂不是一直能起作用，不管它有多……呃，贵，偶然也需要那种事来调节的。”

听到这番甚至算不上暗示的话，德拉科的脸不受控制地泛起一片红晕，他咬着牙想让脸上的热度下去，顺便再丢出一句“我不需要”的讽刺——但他失败了。他无可救药地发现自己有反应了，尽管只是下腹有点燥热，他脑中还是开始自动播放一些画面——他们不止一次互相纾解过欲望，有一次德拉科还用上了嘴，每次都是充满愉悦的美好回忆，经常换着法子出现在德拉科的梦里。但他们在第一次时就约法三章，最前提的一条就是：不破坏他们的朋友关系。

德拉科觉得自己冷静下来了，甚至还能嘲讽一下自己。他总算发现自己总是只看着眼前，从不考虑下一步，目光短浅得像个愚蠢的麻瓜；从普通朋友，到有性关系的朋友，再到形婚，他一步一走，以为就可以顺利地走到最后——该死的他就不能一开始就告诉布雷斯，他想和他上床、恋爱、结婚？

“我用不着你施舍，扎比尼！”

他丢下这句话怒气冲冲地摔门走了。布雷斯躺在沙发上无奈地摇了摇头，视线再次聚焦到该死的恋爱法则上去。女生怎么会爱看这种东西？

德拉科越走越快，在下午的走廊上横冲直撞，走廊上的人该死的多，令人恼火——他径直上到八楼，停在一面墙壁前，等着那个神奇的房间出现。这个有求必应屋还是上学期跟踪三人组的时候发现的，可以变出所有想要的东西。

眼前的场景随他的需要发生了变化，房间正中出现一张柔软的大床，熏香和层层叠叠的床帐让气氛有些旖旎。德拉科脱下袍子和鞋裤躺在床上，深吸一口气，然后说道：“润滑剂和……按摩棒。”

布雷斯没在晚餐的斯莱特林餐桌上看到德拉科。今天有小少爷喜欢的松露巧克力和香草冰激凌球，联想到德拉科摔门而去前的哀怨表情，布雷斯一阵心虚，弄了一盘子甜食去找。走在走廊上四处找德拉科时，他觉得自己就像是个端着狗粮寻找走失宠物的无奈主人。他心里念念叨叨着德拉科的名字，一路晃到八楼还不见人影，不禁有些着急起来。

他不知道德拉科在生什么气，他恋爱经验丰富，可没有一个像德拉科这样喜怒无常的——何况他们甚至不是恋爱关系。

“德拉科！”他喊，“你躲哪里去了？”

咔嚓一声，他身边的墙上出现了一扇门。

德拉科双腿紧紧绞着被子，手指在后面胡乱地抽插。他还是没敢用那根按摩棒，只是试了试塞进去头部就立刻放弃了，他简直不敢想被一个发情的alpha肏进去是多可怕的一件事。现在他正经历着人生中第一次不靠抑制剂度过的发情期，情潮一波波涌向下体，他的大腿根濡湿一片。德拉科后悔死了自己冲动的决定，居然真的以为可以靠自己挨过去——该死的，他连怎么自慰都不知道！

“……德拉科？”

熟悉的声音一响起，房间里顿时陷入死一样的寂静。德拉科直接死机，随即发出尖叫：“布雷斯？你他妈怎么在这？”

“我也不……”

“滚出去！！”

德拉科大喊。开什么玩笑，偏偏被他看到自己这副蠢样，他想死的心都有了。他努力直起身子，试图维持最后的尊严，尽管他怀疑自己在布雷斯眼中已经彻底成了笑话，“你他妈是来看我出丑的话，你看到了，现在赶紧滚……唔……”

又一阵猛烈的情潮袭来，他软软地倒了下去。布雷斯的信息素开始在房间里穿梭，透过厚厚的床帐渗透进来，让他几乎失去理智。那个alpha掀开层层阻碍，毫无保留地释放出和平常不同的、极有侵略性的味道。

“我来帮你，德拉科。”

 

“布雷斯……布雷斯……”金发的omega神志不清地叫着他的名字，下身温柔地缠着他的阴茎吮吸，即便不乏经验，布雷斯还是感受到一阵阵让他头脑发热的快感。

德拉科出奇地顺从——从布雷斯压在他身上时，他就主动环上了手臂，腿软软地勾着他的腰。蜂蜜牛奶的甜香浓郁得让人晕晕乎乎，他扣着德拉科的腰，不遗余力地撞进已经极度湿润的小口。德拉科攀着他有气无力地呻吟，发情让他极度疲惫，在布雷斯堪称温柔的操弄下几乎快要睡着。他的眼半眯着，微张的唇间不时吐出舒服的哼叫，整个人快要在柔软的床上化成一滩水。

布雷斯看着omega这副样子有点好笑。他在性事上向来有自制力，比起一个人舒服更注重双方的享受，但德拉科表现得也太放松了一点。和他不积极的反应相对的，他的身体极度敏感，被干得后面不停地流水，从交合处顺着阴茎流出来，把一大片床单洇得透湿。布雷斯并不介意德拉科快要睡着的事实，本来他这么做也多半是为了帮omega度过难熬的发情期，虽说一开始的确是被那副画面激得差点难以自持。这么说吧，照顾德拉科几乎成了他的习惯，哪怕从没有分化出性别的时候开始。

如果哪一天德拉科告诉他他不需要照顾了，他可能真的会不大适从。

他突然想起德拉科之前的提议。“我们可以结婚。”和德拉科共度一生的想法并不是那么糟糕，或者说会很棒——他们了解彼此，除了更多更亲密的身体接触，他们的生活和现在不会有很大改变。他当然不介意和德拉科一直这样下去，没了这个任性的金发男孩他会一团糟的。

哦梅林，他想和德拉科结婚。非常非常想。但他还是需要保证德拉科和他是两情相悦的——他在这方面出乎意料的保守。

布雷斯放任自己胡思乱想，感觉阴茎在不断的进出中渐渐肿胀，德拉科体内的腔口已经打开了一条小缝。这可不妙，他咬着牙往外抽，心想过去他想从一个omega身体里出来可不费这么大劲。

德拉科突然睁大眼睛，抓住了他的手腕。

“别出去……”金发omega恳求道。他大大的灰蓝色眼睛上笼罩着雾气，和沙哑柔软的嗓音一并组成了杀伤力巨大的武器——专杀布雷斯的那种。但这回他不能轻易服软，发情的omega比alpha还不清醒，他不能趁人之危。于是他不为所动地继续撤退。德拉科急了，在床单上蹭动着往他的胯部靠。“标记我，布雷斯，求你！”

“你再说下去我就忍不了了。”布雷斯黑着脸按住德拉科，完全没想到对方会因为这个哭出来。干他的时候都没有哭……他完全乱了阵脚，安抚地把德拉科抱起来让他靠在自己怀里，好言相劝道：“你现在不知道自己在做什么。我不能标记你，我们是朋友对吗？”

“去他妈的朋友，”德拉科靠在他胸口哭得抽气，“你就这么……我就这么让你讨厌？你甚至不愿意标记我？”

“你怎么会这么想？我全天下最不讨厌的家伙就是你。”

“那你为什么不标记我？”

布雷斯被德拉科的逻辑弄得很头痛。他的阴茎还埋在omega湿热紧致的肉穴里，实在很难维持过久的理智。

“因为你不喜欢我，是的。我不能标记你，因为我们不能结婚，我说过我认为只有互相喜欢才能结婚……”

“所以你又拒绝了我。”德拉科离开他的胸膛，对他怒目而视。“明明是你不喜欢我！那你为什么还有和我做爱？”

“我说过我最不讨厌的就是你了吧？我喜欢你，你这个蠢货omega！”

布雷斯气得也吼起来。但这回德拉科没有吼回来，而是呆在他怀里，傻乎乎地瞪着他。他拼命按捺好好吻他一通的冲动，闭着眼平复呼吸。这时他感到一只潮热的手按住了他的后颈，接着嘴唇贴上了另外什么湿润的东西。

德拉科在吻他。比起他自己的吻还嫌笨拙，舌尖试探地轻舔，嘴唇贴在一起缓慢地磨蹭。布雷斯只愣了一秒，反扣住对方的脑袋加深了这个吻。

“标记我，”结束一吻后，德拉科再次要求。这次布雷斯回以微笑。

“为你服务。”他笑着重新顶入温热的穴道，不再犹豫地撞进那条小缝，更多的情液汹涌而出对他表示热烈欢迎。德拉科拱起了腰，痛得又抽泣起来。但他用力地勾住了他的腰，不允许他慢下来。

“别停下。”


End file.
